Twilight, With The Involvement of a Whedonite
by IngridNixie
Summary: 'I wasn't really sold on his life of abstinence. I resented him for curbing my appetite, so I went off on my own for a time.' The finer details of that story, Edward had neglected to tell Bella. Specifically the part where Darla had found him. Set in season 5 of Angel, 1920's chicago, and Twilight. I do not expect to shape up to the awesome of Whedon, but I'll try. Meow :
1. Chicago, 1919

One

_I shivered, imagining only too clearly what he described– the alley at night, the frightened girl, the dark man behind her. And Edward, Edward as he hunted, terrible and glorious as a young god, unstoppable. Would she have been grateful, that girl, or more frightened than before?_

* * *

'You idiot!' The girl growled at him. She was small, blonde, but now Edward took the time to read her, he realised just how young she wasn't. He hadn't needed to, really, now that he saw her true face. It had been a shock when he'd first seen it, the sight of gleaming yellow eyes, the forehead creased beyond recognition. Carlisle had never let him see. '_One of the reasons I left.' _He reminded himself. _'Dumb schmuck didn't trust me.'_

The girl was still angry, slating him for stealing her prey. Edward dropped the man's lifeless body, and began to walk away.

'Sorry.' He said dully. 'I thought I was saving you.'

She laughed.

'Reminds me of someone I used to–' She broke off abruptly. 'Hey, hold on a second!'

Edward stopped, and turned to face her. Her face was human again, and Edward decided he wasn't stupid to confuse the attacker from the attack-ee. She looked young, innocent. Anyone would've thought she was the one about to be killed, mind reader or not.

'Is that you?' She asked, coming toward him. A strange sort of nostalgia had come over her face, almost clouding his judgement.

'Is that my Angelus come home?'

As she came closer, Edward dropped his vampire guise, frowning in confusion. She stopped and let out a laugh.

'Of course not.' She said, looking away.

Edward concentrated on her mind. She had wanted him to be someone else. A past lover. Someone whom he bore great resemblance to, someone who– Suddenly his mind was on fire, every thought about this vampire burning into his skull. He doubled over in pain, vaguely registering the girl running to him. '_No… not _the girl_. Darla.'_ He knew that much. '_And Darla is looking for something. She wants it, very badly. She hasn't found it, but…'_

He looked up. Darla was standing above him, a smug smile playing around her lips.

_'Or maybe she has.'_


	2. A Star

Two

'Spike, Drusilla! I'm back!' Darla called as she banged on the door.

Edward looked around him. The apartment building Darla had led him to was, to say the least, pretty run down. The wallpaper was peeling from its walls, each of the doors looked as if a gentle push would break them from their hinges, and for not the first time in his un-life, Edward was glad of the fact breathing wasn't integral to his existence. A woman's voice, loud, sing-song and distinctly British, came from inside the apartment

'Ooh, ooh! Spike! Grundmum's home!'

Footsteps sounded as the woman came closer to the door. She flung it open, her eyes wild. She was… odd. Yes, that was the word. If anyone had ever been perfectly suited to that word, it was this woman. Her mind was odd too. She thought of blood, and fire, and a blonde man in a pinstripe suit.

'Looky, looky what my Spike 'as got us!' She said excitedly, pulling Darla inside without once looking at Edward.

'Told her I was a film producer, see?' Another voice, male this time, said.

Edward looked around the doorway cautiously. Darla and the other woman –_'Drusilla' _he read in Darla's mind– had their backs to him. The man from Drusilla's mind was standing in front of them, supporting a young woman on one arm. Human.

'She's ripe for the picking!' The man said, grinning.

The girl smiled inanely, her eyes closed.

'I'm gonna be a star…' She said weakly. Edward swallowed.

''Course you are, love.' The man grinned. He thought of Drusilla. And of nothing else. _'Spike…' _Except that wasn't his name. He was someone else, someone the vampire was never going to let surface.

'There's alcohol in her blood though.' He warned, looking back at Darla. 'Better be careful.'

Spike's eyes drifted towards the doorway as Edward entered the room. He raised his eyebrows at Darla.

'But looks like you've got your own.' He smirked

'What?' Darla asked, before turning. 'Oh!' She smiled, and brought Edward into the room, closing the door behind them.

'Spike, Drusilla, this is Edward.'

Drusilla looked at him warily, then raised a finger toward him.

'He's a bad one, he is!' She said, her arm shaking violently. 'N- no good will come of him!'

Edward stared at her. The fires in her mind grew stronger, wild winds coaxing them across the Earth.

'Don't mind her, mate, she's all talk.' Spike smiled, pushing the human girl onto a sofa in order to shake Edward's hand.

'And you're Spike?' Edward asked, his voice coming out shakier than he would have liked.

'William the bloody, at your service.' The other vampire smiled. After a pause, he added '…Or commonly known as Spike, yeah.'

Darla giggled and draped herself over Edward's shoulders.

'Edward's going to be joining us for a while.' She crooned.

Spike's face turned dark. _'Doesn't like intruders. Can't say I blame him.'_

'Oh really.' He looked Edward over. Looking at Darla, he asked 'Where'd you find him?'

'Stole my dinner, actually.' She smiled at Edward as if reminiscing of old times, though the scene had taken place a mere ten minutes ago.

'Through no fault of his own.' She went on. 'Ten years old, would you believe it?'

'Actually, yeah I would.' Spike said, almost mockingly. 'Now I think about it… doesn't he look a mite like someone we know?' He dropped his forehead and looked up at Darla. 'Where I'm from, Darla, that's called cradle snatching.'

Drusilla came toward Edward suddenly, a hand reaching for his face.

'Is it true?' She asked in her sing-song voice. 'Is it him?'

Spike waved her off.

'Nah Dru, just a looky-likey.'

Edward's eyes travelled to the human on the sofa. He wondered how the others could contain themselves with her in the room. He could practically _feel_ her heartbeat. Then he remembered. They were used to it. Without looking away from her, he spoke.

'You're going to eat that girl.'

'That's the idea, yeah.' Spike said. 'Unless… you want to have a go.'

Edward looked at him. Spike assumed he was asking permission, and smiled smugly, glad at the thought that Edward knew what the balance of power should be.

'Be my guest.' He said.

As Edward made his way across the room, Spike leaned into Darla and whispered, just loud enough so Edward would hear:

'Let's see just exactly how alike baby-face is to our dearly departed comrade.'

Edward screwed his eyes shut, and knelt down next to the girl. She wore what was probably her best dress, and her face was heavily made up. She had brown curls, arranged neatly around her head. Edward wished he hadn't instinctively read her the moment he walked inside. Just like every other girl in the city, every girl in the state even, she wanted to be famous. A star. As he thought, her eyes opened slightly.

'Hey, handsome.' She said with a drunken smile.

Edward looked back at the three vampires. Spike thought he wouldn't do it… something about a soul. Or _the_ soul, he wasn't sure. Darla wanted him to do it. The want was enough to burst out of her, yet she remained composed. Drusilla was thinking about rabbits floating through a sparkling haze of vengeance. He turned back to the girl.

'You know, I'm gonna be a star…' She said hazily

Darla wanted him to do it. So he did.

'Yeah you are.' He said quietly, before pressing his mouth to her throat.


	3. Los Angeles, 2004

'Angel, there's a girl on line 3 for you.' Harmony's characteristically nervous voice rang out of the phone.

Angel groaned. There wasn't time. He looked up at the people assembled around him. Fred gave him an apologetic look, though it wasn't her sorry to give. Wesley was looking at Fred. Gunn was looking at Wesley looking at Fred. Spike was repeatedly falling through a chair. Angel pressed a finger down onto the button which allowed him to speak to Harmony.

'Can't it wait, Harmony?'

'W- well, she sounds pretty desperate, I think you should pick it up.' The secretary spoke again almost immediately, her voice growing more and more frantic –and higher in pitch– as she went on. 'N- not that I know better than you or anything, I mean, you're the boss, I didn't mean to-!'

'Put her through Harmony.'

'You're the boss, boss!'

Fred and Westley exchanged a look of anxiety as the CEO of Wolfram and Hart picked up the phone.

'Hello, Angel investing- …Wolfram and Hart, this is Angel speaking.'

His face shifted from annoyance to concern as the girl spoke. The others could tell she was speaking in alarm.

'Where is this?' Angel asked quietly, turning away from the others.

'Okay, and where are you now, are you safe? … Now Jessica, I want you to listen to me. You're going to be fine, your friend's going to be fine. You did the right thing to call us. … Okay, listen, I'm going to put you back on with Harmony, she's going to talk to you, okay? Yeah, it'll be fine; we'll send someone right away. Okay?'

He pressed down on the intercom and spoke again.

'Harmony, talk to this girl, okay? Calm her down, she's pretty freaked.'

'Roger, boss.'

As Angel straightened, Gunn strode over.

'What've we got?' He asked, his tone entirely businesslike.

'A load of vampires in Washington.' Angel explained. 'Got a teenage girl, one of them's got her as his girlfriend.'

'Eugh.' Fred winced in disgust. 'That's just… eugh.'

'Hey!' Spike and Angel let out in unison, before both scowling.

'Sorry.' She smiled sympathetically. 'But y'know, you guys had souls. You did, have souls, right?'

'Yes!' Both the vampires affirmed.

'Well, not at first.' Spike added as an after thought. Angel sent him a sharp look.

'That was the girl's friend.' He said. 'Just found out, poor kid. Scared as hell, too.'

'Are they planning on turning her?' Wesley asked

Angel shrugged.

'That's the assumption.'

Fred shuddered

'Why would someone… eugh.'

'You want us to just go in there?' Gunn asked.

Angel shook his head.

'No. The girl sounded scared but there's something… I think she said a couple of them went to her school.'

'But,' Fred spoke up. 'But that doesn't fit, I mean… vampires can't go out in sunlight… right?'

'There's something weird going on, that's for sure.' Angel said. 'Wesley, find out anything you can about the 'Cullens'. Fred, get on the net, the name 'Cullen' in Forks, Washington. Maybe check in with that girl in the records room.'

Wesley nodded, Fred beginning to follow him out.

'Gunn,'

The man in question looked up.

'Get Victoria.'


End file.
